Fade Into You
by visage.gris
Summary: Saw até Saw III. Amanda/John
1. Sofrimento

Era noite, Amanda Young não conseguia dormir. Sua cabeça estava a mil por hora, não podia pensar direito; mas a cama fria, aliás, o quarto extremamente frio também ajudavam. Era a sua primeira noite no hospital, tinha acabado de se salvar de uma overdose de heroína e já estava sentindo falta de uma agulha em suas veias. Ela sabia que aquilo era errado, que estava se prejudicando, que estava morrendo, mas é tão difícil dizer não... é tão difícil não poder se sentir bem. Mandy, como as enfermeiras a chamavam carinhosamente, agarra o lençol listrado e com cheiro de mofo, apertando-o com toda a sua força. Enrolava o pano nos braços, o mordia, fazia de tudo para não desabar em lágrimas e se entregar à fraqueza. Mas aquilo não parecia funcionar, a dor não passava... Ela havia escondido debaixo do colchão, fino e furado, uma lâmina pequena, porém muito afiada; não pensava em usá-la antes, mas já não via outras soluções. Amanda se ajoelha no chão do quarto e levanta o colchão, pegando a lâmina. Ela olha para o próprio reflexo naquele pedaço pequeno de metal e vê uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo seu rosto, não pensa duas vezes e fecha os olhos, cortando o próprio pulso. O sangue, vermelho vivo, escorre pelo braço direito, pingando e tingindo o chão branco daquele quarto vazio.

-

No mesmo hospital e num quarto muito próximo ao de Amanda, um homem de aproximadamente 50 anos se recuperava de uma tentativa de suicídio. O seu nome era John Kramer e além dos ferimentos do acidente, possuía um câncer no cérebro. Os médicos disseram que ele estava sob forte estresse emocional, por isso dirigiu até um precipício e se jogou, ficando preso às ferragens do carro. Mas, por incrível que pareça, estava vivo. E o único machucado que tinha era um buraco no abdome, causado por um ferro do automóvel que perfurara o seu corpo depois da queda. Ele era forte, isso é incontestável. Era também um homem calado, misterioso, observador; passava o dia todo analisando o comportamento dos outros, analisando o porquê de estarem ali. Mas agora, ele também estava no seu quarto frio e vago, deitado em sua cama, coberto pelo seu lençol. John olhava o teto, em silêncio, não conseguia dormir, aliás, não sentia sono... estava concentrado em seus pensamentos. Imaginava os motivos que levaram todas aquelas pessoas às camas daquele hospital, imaginava como eram suas vidas; e isso o incluía, ele também não sabia o que o tinha levado àquilo.

-

Já fazia mais de uma hora que Amanda sangrava, não tinha cortado o outro pulso, mas o ferido pingava sem parar. Para o bem dela, uma enfermeira já de idade e negra, com os cabelos presos num coque passava pelos quartos, certificando se os pacientes estavam bem. A porta do quarto de Mandy tinha um buraco, para que as pessoas lá de fora vissem o que acontecia dentro dele; e foi assim que Margareth, a enfermeira, enquanto olhava os pacientes que dormiam, viu uma mocinha caída no chão, na posição fetal e com os braços sujos. Ela rapidamente abre a porta e corre ao encontro da moça, pegando os seus braços.

- O que você fez? - falava enquanto levantava as costas dela, fazendo-a se sentar no chão.

- E-eu.. não sei...

Amanda realmente não sabia o que tinha feito. Cortara o pulso com uma lâmina, mas não sabia o que a levara àquilo. A dor da alma, sim... a dor que ela sentia era como uma agulhada fina e lenta bem no meio do peito, que não cessava. Mas antes disso tudo, por que levara a lâmina para o quarto? Antes estava bem, não precisava usá-la, então por que escondera debaixo do colchão? Por que tomara tantos cuidados? A questão é: Amanda já não confiava em si mesma.

Margareth fazia curativo em seus ferimentos, trocando também as suas roupas, que estavam cobertas por manchas vermelhas. Logo ela volta pra sua cama, agora sem lâminas escondidas. Não conseguia dormir, não sentia sono, mas estava bem; finalmente se sentia bem.

Depois de algum tempo deitada, um fino feixe de luz entra pela janela. A janela era pequena e ficava bem no alto da parede, para que nenhum ser humano normal pudesse fugir por ali. Mandy se senta na cama, olhando para frente, em silêncio. Permanece assim até que alguém abre a sua porta e a chama para o café da manhã, o café era péssimo. Serviam duas torradas e um copo de café sem açúcar, comida de hospital é realmente ruim. Mas ela não reclamava, tomava todo o seu café preto e comia as duas torradas sem reclamar, não podia. 

-

Já era de manhã, John saía do quarto e caminhava até o refeitório. Sua barriga já estava melhor, nem sentia muita dor na região do machucado. Ele pega uma bandeja e põe cuidadosamente as duas torradas nela, uma em cima da outra. Enche o seu copo com o café e se senta numa mesa, sozinho. Comia em silêncio, enquanto várias pessoas conversavam, ele ficava quieto, observando. Se lembra de Jill, sua ex-mulher, e da comida dela. As torradas de sua esposa eram as melhores, como gostaria de voltar no tempo... ele logo termina sua refeição e se prepara para voltar ao quarto, mas antes vê algo que chama a sua atenção: Amanda. Ela estava sentada também sozinha, numa mesa afastada de todas as outras, comendo com a cabeça baixa; no seu pulso direito havia uma faixa, um pouco manchada. Ele se aproxima dela, o bastante para poder ver o seu rosto. Já tinha visto aquela mulher antes, quando chegara ao hospital. Ela também estava numa situação de vida ou morte, e também sobrevivera.

Ele nunca conversaria com ela, não naquele hospital. Mas gostaria de um dia poder conhecê-la, gostaria de testá-la.

Todos os dias que permanecia trancado em seu quarto, John arquitetava planos, jogos, testes. Era assim que os chamava. Sabia que aquilo levaria tempo, mas já tinha sua primeira cobaia. Sabia também que aquilo requereria esforço, estudo, muitas horas de sono, muitas horas sem refeições, mas ele estava disposto.

Três dias depois e John Kramer estava fora do hospital, usara a sua antiga loja como um tipo de esconderijo, onde podia ficar sozinho e dar início ao seu plano. Passara noites e mais noites desenhando, criando dispositivos, quartos, observando a vida de pessoas. Estava pronto.


	2. Sadismo

Amanda saía de uma festa, estava acompanhada de um homem e ria muito. John estava num carro, olhando tudo a uma certa distância; podia pegar os dois, mas esperar mais um pouco não seria problema. Ela abraçava e beijava o rapaz, que passava a mão pelas suas costas, deviam ser namorados. Depois de um tempo, ele tira um pacote do bolso, mostrando a ela. Era um pacotinho branco, quadrado, ele olhava para os lados enquanto o abria. Ela olha pra ele, assustada, mas depois sorri, pegando o papel da mão dele. John sabia o que aquilo significava: Amanda não tinha mudado, continuava a mesma pessoa de antes, continuava a negligenciar a própria vida ao usar drogas ilícitas. Ninguém muda do dia pra noite, ninguém aprende ao passar duas noites em um hospital, ninguém está disposto a lutar pela sua vida quando ignorá-la é muito mais fácil.

Estava na hora. Ninguém mais estava do lado de fora da boate, só uma música alta podia ser ouvida, uma música envolvente, com uma batida sensual.

I would die for you

I've been dying just to feel you by my side

To know that you're mine

John liga o carro, acendendo um farol alto...

I will cry for you

I will wash away your pain with all my tears

And drown your fears

O casal olha para ele, como se a idéia de um atropelamento nem passasse por suas mentes...

I will pray for you

I will sell my soul for something pure and true

Someone like you

See your face every place that I walk in

Hear your voice every time that I'm talking

You will believe in me, and I will never be ignored

Era um homem normal, ligando o carro para sair daquela ruela escura e pouco movimentada...

I will burn for you

Feel pain for you

I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart

And tear it apart

Mas eles não conheciam aquele homem, não sabiam do que ele era capaz.

I will lie for you

Beg and steal for you

I will crawl on hands and knees until you see

You're just like me 

John acelera o carro e bate no homem, que cai desacordado na rua. Amanda olha para o carro, não podia ver quem estava lá dentro, a luz do farol era muito alta; mas estava apavorada, tremendo, o pacote até caíra de suas mãos. Ela cai ao lado do seu parceiro, gritando o seu nome, chacoalhando o corpo dele; sem sucesso... A porta do veículo é aberta e uma pessoa fica em pé próximo ao automóvel. John usava uma capa vermelha com um capuz que cobria o seu rosto, o que tornava a sua identidade desconhecida. Se aproxima de Amanda, com uma velocidade assustadora, colocando um pano em seu nariz. Logo ela cai em seus braços, o tecido estava encharcado de clorofórmio.

Violate all the love that I'm missing

Throw away all the pain that I'm living

You will believe in me

And I can never be ignored 


	3. Salvação

- Hummm... hummmm...

Amanda Young acorda dentro de um quarto escuro, com a cabeça e o corpo doendo. Ainda não estava completamente lúcida, ainda não tinha noção de onde se encontrava. Na verdade, não se lembrava de nada, tudo o que tinha acontecido nas últimas horas estava completamente embaçado, só se recordava de um clarão muito forte e de um grito abafado. Ela tenta esfregar os olhos, mas percebe que suas mãos estão atadas, presas a uma cadeira de ferro. Então é aí que o gosto inconfundível de metal se distingue do sabor de sangue que também estava em sua boca. É aí que tudo fica claro. O pacote, o carro, o clarão, o atropelamento, a coisa. Antes que pudesse começar a gritar ou tentar se soltar das amarras, uma televisão é ligada e nela aparece a imagem de um boneco de ventríloquo.

- HUUUMMM!! HUUUMMMM!!

A criatura na tela da TV a adverte sobre o dispositivo instalado em sua mandíbula e diz que ela teria apenas um minuto para fazer uma escolha, um minuto para salvar a sua vida. Os olhos da mulher se arregalam quando é mostrado o que aconteceria caso ela falhasse. Armadilha invertida para ursos. Esse era o nome do seu aparelho. O boneco também mostra a ela onde poderia encontrar a chave para se libertar...

- HUUUUUUUUUUMMMM!

Num piscar de olhos, ela solta os pulsos e corre até a parte mais escura daquele quarto. No chão, estava o corpo do seu parceiro, o que entregara o pacote com entorpecentes. No vídeo, Billy - o boneco de ventríloquo - dissera que o homem estava morto, mas aquilo não era o bastante para impedir que seu estômago embrulhasse só de pensar no que faria a seguir. Ela encontra uma lâmina perto do corpo. Lágrimas correm pelo seu rosto. Amanda levanta a camiseta do seu namorado e vê um ponto de interrogação que tinha sido pintado na barriga dele. Mais lágrimas. Não posso, eu não posso... A cabeça de Mandy parecia um carrossel, ouvia a sua própria voz ecoando diversas vezes. Mas eu também não posso morrer... Subitamente, o homem abre os olhos, porém, tarde demais. Amanda abaixa o braço e mata o seu amante. Nas vísceras dele, estava a chave que a salvaria. O cronômetro continuava a correr. Tic tac, tic tac... E assim surge a primeira sobrevivente dos jogos mortais de John. Ela arranca o dispositivo de sua cabeça e este se fecha no chão, longe de seu corpo. Mais lágrimas, muitas lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto agora... Ela teve a vida e a morte em suas mãos, pela primeira vez pôde escolher; mas não sabia se o que fizera estava certo. Se salvara, escolhera viver, mas também matara. Quem dera a vida fosse mais fácil...

* * *

**"Meu coração se esvaziou de todo desejo e reduz-se ao próprio último ou primeiro pulsar". **

_ Clarice Lispector_


	4. Substituto

**Em primeiro lugar, nada me pertence. Nenhuma personagem é de minha autoria.**

**Em segundo lugar – caramba! Demorei demais para atualizar essa fic. Confesso que quase comecei uma outra ao invés de postar o quarto capítulo, mas senti que era preciso concluir esta, principalmente agora, com tantos acontecimentos novos. **

**Eu sei que era pra ser uma fic AmandaxJohn e continua sendo, mas acrescentei uma nova personagem e eu espero que vocês gostem.**

**Ah! Por favor, deixem _reviews_. ç.ç**

Após a sua rendição e o suposto início de uma nova vida, Amanda passara por mais alguns testes. Inúmeros, na realidade. Fora praticamente obrigada a entrar numa casa repleta de armadilhas, tendo como companhia o filho de Eric Matthews – o policial responsável pela sua prisão. Além de proteger o rapaz (o que por si só já seria um trabalho e tanto), recebera um banho de agulhas, confrontando, talvez, o seu pior pesadelo.

No entanto, todo o ocorrido não passara de um terço do que a perturbava. Pois, a cada dia, a mulher se via diante de um teste ainda mais perverso: lidar com a sua própria natureza.

John era um homem sábio, porém cruel. Sabia exatamente como manipular uma pessoa – como foder com a sua mente, nas palavras de Amanda. E, além disso, ele conhecia muito bem a sua aprendiz; podia lê-la como a um livro, descobrindo os seus maiores medos e desejos. E, no momento, o medo de ser abandonada e passada para trás estava enlouquecendo Amanda.

Há algumas semanas, fora apresentada ao novo aprendiz de Jigsaw. Na verdade – por mais que ela tentasse negar este fato –, Hoffman era o velho aprendiz e estava ao lado do seu mestre e professor já há alguns anos.

─ Amanda, este é Hoffman.

─ Olá. - Não se preocupava em parecer simpática. Algo se contorcia em seu âmago e sua pele parecia queimar de febre. Amanda o odiava.

─ Então você é a Amanda! Muito prazer. Confesso que é mais bonita pessoalmente. - Mark, em contrapartida, parecia bem à vontade na sua presença. Futuramente, Amanda descobriria que os sorrisos e os cumprimentos do detetive eram apenas fachada e que o homem, na verdade, é um monstro.

─ Por que ele está aqui, John? Nós dois podemos dar conta de tudo! Não podemos? Sempre demos conta de tudo... - Amanda gemia ao lado de Jigsaw, ajoelhada no chão e com os braços no colo do homem. Hoffman fora embora há alguns minutos, sorrindo como se sentisse um imenso prazer.

─ Amanda, não se preocupe. Hoffman será de grande ajuda. Eu não posso mais sair desta cadeira de rodas e você não é grande ou forte o bastante para montar os jogos sozinha.

─ Isso não é verdade! - Se não concordava com o fato de não ser forte o bastante ou com o fato de Jigsaw estar doente, nem mesmo ela o poderia saber.

─ Amanda, ouça com atenção: você precisa confiar mais nas pessoas.

E, com isso, John volta ao trabalho, deixando a sua aprendiz ainda ajoelhada e imóvel, com uma lágrima solitária escorrendo-lhe pela bochecha pálida.

Aos poucos, a doença de John tornou-se mais séria e os encontros entre Amanda e Hoffman, mais frequentes. Era preciso planejar os jogos, revisar os planos, testar os dispositivos... Apesar de ambos não suportarem a presença um do outro, estavam atados àquelas reuniões por motivos estritamente profissionais.

─ O que pensa que está fazendo? - Mark inquiria com um tom de reprovação.

─ O que você acha?

─ Bom, está arruinando tudo. - Aquilo era demais, até mesmo para ela.

─ Como é? O projeto é meu, eu sou a mente por trás deste dispositivo, como poderia arruinar "tudo"?

─ Eu vi os seus desenhos e dei a minha opinião sincera, mas você prefere seguir do seu jeito. Ótimo, então continue. Mas repito: isso não está certo.

─ Qual é o seu problema?

Ela o encarava, disposta a acertar as contas. O que não estava certo era aquela atitude petulante do detetive! Afinal, se ele era o primeiro aprendiz, como gostava tanto de lembrá-la, ao menos não passara todos esses anos ao lado de John e, portanto, não tinha o direito de agir como o macho alfa a todo tempo! Cruzando os braços, Amanda dá alguns passos para frente, aproximando-se dele e, ao mesmo tempo, encostando-o na parede.

─ O MEU problema? Olhe só para você! Nem consegue receber uma crítica!

"Babaca" era tudo o que passara pela mente de Amanda, quando uma mão pesada foi lançada violentamente na direção do rosto de Hoffman. A princípio, o soco não pareceu produzir efeito algum, mas logo a realização caiu como uma bomba e o homem agarrou o pulso de sua colega.

─ Você é louca.

─ Você não viu nada!

A outra mão tenta atingi-lo no mesmo lugar, mas Mark é mais rápido e se esquiva do ataque, segurando o pulso – exatamente como fizera instantes antes. Estavam tão próximos que poderiam sentir a respiração ou os batimentos cardíacos um do outro.

De súbito, os lábios do detetive encontram os de Amanda e ambos iniciam um beijo caloroso. Ao mesmo tempo, as mãos de Young, agora livres, exploram o peitoral de Hoffman e este, por sua vez, acaricia as costas de Amanda. O que acabara de acontecer não era uma demonstração de afeto; pelo contrário, era mais como a certeza de que ambos não poderiam viver sob o mesmo teto.

─ Miserável! - Ainda ofegante, Amanda se afasta do homem, limpando os lábios com as costas da mão. Parecia aturdida e bastante irada.

No entanto, algo a impedia de dar as costas e sair daquele lugar... Sentia uma necessidade assombrosa, algo que a perturbava nas longas noites em que passava sozinha, trancada em seu quarto.

Por um momento, Amanda pareceu ponderar sobre a sua decisão. O que, no final das contas, não a impediu de sentar sobre a mesa em que montava o dispositivo, afastando o objeto com uma das mãos. Suas pernas abriram-se de imediato. Hoffman, sem perder tempo, aproximou-se da mulher, massageando as coxas femininas com suas mãos pesadas e ásperas. Deixando a cabeça cair para trás, Amanda solta um gemido gutural.

Ela agarra as bordas da mesa, esforçando-se para não ceder totalmente à tentação. A sensação de ter as mãos do policial subindo pela sua barriga na direção dos seus seios era quase dolorosa...

─ Então, desde o começo, era essa a sua intenção... - Ele morde o espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro da mulher, deixando uma marca avermelhada e profunda no lugar.

E, então, quando o desejo começa a se tornar forte demais para ser ignorado, ele rasga a camiseta vermelha da mulher, passando os beiços e, consequentemente, a língua, pela pele pálida daquela região. A calça jeans de Amanda é desabotoada e escorrega para os seus tornozelos, enquanto, com apenas uma das mãos, Hoffman abre o zíper da sua própria calça e segura o seu membro já duro e ereto.

Com a outra mão, o homem afasta a calcinha da mulher e, sem retirar a peça de roupa, enfia o pênis com uma violenta e profunda estocada – o que arranca um segundo gemido gutural dela, desta vez ainda mais intenso. Ela podia sentir que cada músculo do seu corpo se contraía e relaxava num ciclo sem fim, enquanto o homem continuava a se mover dentro dela, aumentando e diminuindo o ritmo conforme a sua vontade.

De súbito, Amanda é tomada por uma sucessão de espasmos, até sentir as paredes de sua vagina se apertarem contra o membro ainda pulsante de Hoffman. Com um grito abafado, pois ela fazia questão de morder o próprio lábio e sufocar o som, Amanda atinge o seu clímax, instantes antes de sentir um líquido viscoso e quente espirrar dentro do seu corpo para escorrer por entre as suas pernas logo em seguida.

"O que eu fiz?". Sentindo-se exposta e vulnerável, ela cobre os seios e, olhando para baixo, escorrega da mesa, puxando a calça para cima. Caminha com passos lentos na direção do seu quarto, sem olhar para trás.

**Bom, estamos chegando ao fim. Já tenho algo em mente para o quinto (e último) capítulo. Espero que gostem e, reiterando, espero _reviews_. :P **


End file.
